1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inflatable cushion, and particularly to an inflatable cushion with a vibration-massage device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional inflatable cushion is made of PVC or PU, being thermo-glued together; for a larger cushion, a pull belt is used for connecting the upper part and the lower part thereof so as to prevent the cushion from deformation. The cushion can be formed in different shapes, such as a mattress or a sofa, in accordance with the use desired.
In the chair-massage cushion, several massage devices are mounted on the inner surface of the back surface of the chair cushion; every massage device has its power supply wires connected to the outer part thereof. The operation massage device is controlled with a controller, and the back of a person will be massaged upon contacting with the cushion.
The conventional chair-massage cushion is made of an artificial leather; a massage device can be mounted directly on the inner surface of the back surface, or mounted in a sponge. As soon as the artificial leathers are sewed up, the chair-massage cushion will be ready for operation. The same structure can be used for a massage mattress.
A conventional chair-massage cushion has a back surface with a small hole for mounting a vibration device; the inner surface of the back surface has a piece of leather for wrapping up a vibrator; the power-supply wires of the vibrator are pulled out of the small hole. When the back surface of the chair-massage cushion is mounted with several vibrators, the power-supply wires thereof will also be pulled out of the small hole, i.e., the back surface is laid with a plurality of power-supply wires.